


A Night Out

by ctrlszn



Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: All YN and Erik wanted to was have a fun night out, and someone from Erik’s past decided to try YN. Which leads to argument.
Relationships: Erik Killmoger/ Black!reader
Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930867
Kudos: 7





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I believe there is usage of the N-Word in this just a warning but I hope you guys enjoy!

YN could feel her blood boiling as she sat in the passenger seat of Erik’s car. She couldn't believe he had her dealing with this type of bullshit. He promised this would happen anymore yet here she is, watching him yell at one of his old flings about her behavior.

She shook her head getting angrier the longer he talked to that bitch, YN couldn't believe that she had the nerve, the gall, the fucking audacity to throw her drink on YN. All over a nigga who didn't want her anymore, like the bitch has no fucking common sense.

Getting fed up with Erik and his bitch she honked the horn of his car catching his attention. He whipped around glaring at her, she glared back unmoved. Mouthing for him to hurry the fuck up, he rolled his eyes walking away from the girl making the way to his car.

He got in the car slamming the door, staring at her. “You got a problem nigga?” 

“Yeah, you and that fucked up ass attitude. I was trying to calm her ass down!” He yelled.

“Watch who the fuck you're talking to and remember who the fuck you're dating. As far as I'm concerned, that was bitch who only kept your dick wet. So how the fuck you gon spend ten minutes calming her down while I’M SITTING IN, YOU’RE CAR COVERED IN FUCKING HENNESSY! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME NIGGA!” She yelled back enraged at the audacity that he had to really talk to her like that.

Erik shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh, he started up the car peeling away from the party that the two were at. The car ride back to YN’s place was quiet and you could cut the tension with a knife, they were both pissed. And all YN wanted to do was get out of the sticky ass clothes and she was happy that her hair did not get doused in Hennessy. Because it would've gone a hell of a lot further than her just hitting the girl twice before Erik and his friends broke them up.

Finally, they make it back to YN’s place and as soon as Erik throws the car in park. YN jumps out of the car, slamming the door making her way to her house.

“Don’t slam my fucking door!” Erik yelled after her following her in the house.

“Whatever Erik, please just go back to your bitch and let me have a peaceful rest of my night.” YN yelled back from her bedroom and soon enough Erik made his way into the room.

“Nah, I'm not leaving. We're gonna talk this shit out! I get you're pissed at her but don’t bring this shit home.” He exclaimed following her into the bathroom.

“I'm pissed that she thought she could do that shit. And instead of telling her you don't want her ass anymore you sitting over there talking to her like shits cool. You should've told that bitch that y'all fucked a while ago and to keep it pushing.” YN stopped trying to calm herself down before she said something she would regret.

“And Erik please don't act like you care, because you didn't care when you fucked her while we were together. And it's that simple, I let it go but for the bitch to try me and for you to sit there and talk to her is fucked up and you know it.”

Erik stood in the doorway looking YN over, knowing she was right. But it wasn't even like that he was telling her to leave them the fuck alone, but he understands were she’s coming from. Because if the roles were reversed, he would be just as pissed and ready to kill a nigga. He dragged his hands over his face letting out a sigh, making his way over to YN pulling her into a hug.

“Look, I know what I did was fucked up. Sleeping with her and spending too much time explaining for her to leave us the fuck alone. And if you want me to leave for tonight I will. But we are not going to bed mad at each other, We don't do that shit.”

YN nodded hugging him back. “Just let me take a bath and relax and we can figure out when I’mma catch that bitch off guard.” Erik busted out laughing at how serious YN was about getting a rematch.

“Alright, baby. Imma let you take a bath and I'll order us some food.”


End file.
